Are You Any Good
"Are You Any Good" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on June 25, 2019. Summary Full Text Part 1 Malak: 'Malak watched the rotating guards move through the prison along with that woman, Chief Grey, who giving them instructions. Instructions about him, instructions about Farris, instructions about Rhenco. His face soured as he crossed his arms, listening to their plans, some of them involving his son, and their hopes to take one of the of larger detainment centers Central had at its disposal. He watched as the guards filed out, and then turned his head as Grey began to pass him. “So are you any good?” He asked bluntly. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief jumped and turned to face Malak with confusion written all over her face. “Any good at what?” she asked raising an eyebrow at the spider half-breed. '''Malak: '''Malak gave a crisp shrug and then motioned to her sword. “With that.” He clarified. “Are you any good?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey’s eyes followed his gaze to her sword on her waist…the very sword Greg gave to her on the night before her coronation…as she crossed her arms. “Considering that I learned from my father for a few years and sparred with the late King of the Wilderwest for 25 years,” Grey said smirking at Shadow and then back at Malak, “I guess you could say I have some experience. What about you?” '''Malak: '“No one person has beat ten arms yet.” Malak replied, his eyes narrowed in speculation. 'Grey Bergman: '“I take you’re a swords-person as well,” the Chief replied. “If this is some attempt to escape, I’m not buying it.” 'Malak: '"I’m not going to try and escape.” Malak said bitterly, and then exhaled as he looked at her sword again. “And yes. I handled them pretty well. Four of them…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey narrowed her eyes at him studying him. He was very adamant about being locked up, so it would seem odd that he would try to escape now when he’s been locked up. Plus, she had spent most of her lifetime swordfighting those with only two arms between fighting in Ragnorak, training with her father, and sparring with Haddock. It couldn’t hurt to take on a challenge. “Really? Is that so?” Grey said smirking at the spider half-breed. '''Malak: '“So far.” He answered evenly. “What do you say Cheif Grey. Do your sons boasts hold any water to them?” 'Grey Bergman: '“My son’s boasts?” Grey repeated urging him to continue. Sven had mentioned that he spoke to Malak a few times while he was trapped in the hotel, but he never went into detail as to what they said. 'Malak: '“He probably gave me his goddamn lineage a dozen times.” Malak responded, a note of irony in his voice. “It was practically his first line of defense against a raging group of lunatics.” He rolled one of his extra arms experimentally. “Hm…of course he had enough surprises to back it up…a little. ” 'Grey Bergman: '“I would love to hear more about these surprises,” Grey said furrowing her eyebrows together. She held her smirk, and it helped to hide the fact that her heart was once again breaking for her son…her baby boy. She could only imagine how scared he was to wake up in that hotel if his relief to see her and Brandt were any indication, but the fact he relied on titles and lineage to save him…as a first line of defense… He probably had no other option. Rhenco would’ve made sure he had no weapons… 'Malak: '''Malak vaguely motioned with one of his extra arms. “Pretty good self defense. Janked this limb up enough for him to make a getaway.” The half breed studied her. “So you think you could hold your own? You may as well see what I can do before sending me out into the field.” '''Grey Bergman: '“That’s true,” Grey mused stroking her chin in thought. Finally, she figured with Shadow and a few guards standing by it would be okay. It wasn’t like she was setting him free. Plus, she needed him to be sharp for the raid if he was as good as he said he was. “Alright, Malak,” she said smiling, “let’s see what you got.” She took the keys from one of the guards and unlocked his door. 'Malak: '''He stood still as he watched the door open, and then slowly stepped out and looked around. “Wood swords?” He asked, as if in confirmation. '''Grey Bergman: '“Of course,” Grey said nodding as she led him and two guards over toward the training arena. “We have plenty of those in the arena. Follow me.” 'Malak: '''Malak followed her into the training area, squinting at his options, before strolling over to a rack and picking up three wooden swords. He held one in his right hand, and then let two of his extra legs grab the others. He rested back so his feet were on the ground, but he was getting extra support and movement options from his lower level spider legs. He faced her. “Rules?” He asked. '''Grey Bergman: '''Keeping her sword…the very sword Greg gave her as a coronation gift all those years ago at her side and eying her Night Fury in the corner of the arena, she picked up her own wooden sword to even the odds. She smiled at Malak remembering the rules she always followed when training with her father and sparring with King Haddock. “Quite simple ones,” Grey said. “The first one to get knocked off their feet loses. And only wooden swords may be used.” '''Malak: '''Malak regarded her, and then glanced back at the two extra legs he was using as support. He raised an eyebrow in question. “Is that all?” '''Grey Bergman: '“You can use your body to defeat your opponent,” Grey added remembering the last rule. “Any more questions?” 'Malak: 'Malak shook his head with a grunt, and settled into his stance. He stared intently at the cheif for a moment, before he approached carefully. He gave ample time for both of them to be prepared, and then darted in with a quick series of strokes from the two blades held in his back legs, keeping the middle sword centered for defense. Part 2 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smirked to herself as she watched Malak come at her with his three swords, and she quickly met both wooden blades with her own before attempting to take a jab at him. '''Malak: '''Malak parried the lunge with his defensive sword, and brought the side swords down again in a quick, decapitating motion. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief heard the swishing motion of the side swords before ducking down narrowly missing the swords. She then attempted to take another jab with her sword. '''Malak: '''Malak let his back legs scoot him backwards this time and he hissed, surprised that Grey would maintain the same position for more than one counter attack. Not to mention how swiftly she had dodged an attack that would have normally demanded a block. ''If shes that competent while stationary I wonder how precise her footwork is… The half breed pressed his lips together, and then began to circle her calculatingly, his extra legs patting softly on the floor. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey eyed Malak as he circled her. She looked for anything that could tell her what his next move would be, just as she was taught. The Chief eyed his legs…his swords…whatever clue she could try to pick up on. '''Malak: '''His footwork was careful, calculated. She could tell he would move in to attack again…but how. A split second before he acted Grey saw it. His swords, they weren’t preparing for an attack, but the rest of him was! Malak darted in, his swords flourishing to demand the attention of her blade, while one of his lower limbs snuck around and snagged at her ankle. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief felt Malak’s lower limb snagging at her ankle as she watched him flourish his swords at her. With cat-like reflexes, Grey managed release her ankle from Malak’s grip as she used her free foot to maneuver away from his legs while using her sword to take another swipe at Malak’s. '''Malak: '''Things seemed to move in slow motion for the half breed. He felt her foot pop out of his grip, watched her slip around the training swords, fully aware of both of their movements. One of his arms was knocked to the side as he parried, and then suddenly there it was, a counter attack. Malak barely had to time glance down in anticipation, when the wooden sword struck up against his jaw. Life snapped back to it’s normal speed and Malak felt his whole head vibrate from the hit. He staggered back, his head shaking as everything spun for a second. He blinked a few times, and then looked to Grey. Eyes wide, he slowly collected the blades into two hands, and then carefully set them on the floor. He was still on his feet…but if that had been a real blade, his face would have been cut in half. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey breathed heavily as she smirked at the spider half-breed satisfied with her maneuvering. Feeling the satisfaction coursing through her body, she watched him set the swords down on the floor. “One thing I’ve learned from my years as a swordperson,” Grey said as she straightened up, “never assume anything about your opponent. You never know when they could surprise you.” '''Malak: '“So it seems…” Malak rubbed his jaw, and shook his head again. He took a few recalibrating intakes of air, and then looked back towards the hallway. “Well…I suppose my reason to be out here has expired. I’m ready to go back.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Already?” the Chief asked. She was genuinely surprised that he was giving up that quickly. 'Malak: '“You were good.” Malak reiterated. “Fair and square…better than good even.” He rolled his neck. I challenged you, you bested me. I’m figuring this is already more leniency typically extended to a prisoner.“ 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey crossed her arms and nodded studying him. Malak was not an average prisoner, and he was certainly not an average opponent. However, it was very admirable. “I can respect that,” she said. She extended a hand. “You were a worthy opponent.” '''Malak: '''Malak glanced at the hand, and then his head snapped up. His eyes were wide as they bored into hers. “Have you lost you mind?!” He half snapped. “Or have you just forgotten who I am?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow perked up at Malak’s outburst and got into a defensive stance. However, Grey quickly held up her hand to stop her from moving any further not showing any amount of shock on her face. She hadn’t seen the outburst coming, but she refused to let Malak see that. “No, I haven’t forgotten who you are,” she said simply. “You’re one of the people who tried to kill my son. However, I know a good opponent when I see one, and I know that Rhenco was right. You and your family can be very useful in our Rebellion.” '''Malak: '''Malak glanced away, his temper cooling. “Shake hands with good men.” He muttered. “My skill should have no presidence over any other perception of me aside from the first facts you listed.” '''Grey Bergman: '“You’re right,” Grey replied as she placed the wooden sword back in its original place. “Your skills don’t make up for what you did, but…in times where we are facing a menace like Central, it helps to keep your enemies close, especially if they have something to offer to the cause.” 'Malak: '“Whatever it takes.” Malak said, still not looking at her. And with that he let his foot swing around, and made his way towards the door. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey and Shadow looked at each other real quick before following Malak out of the arena, and like clockwork, the guards met them at the exit and cuffed Malak before they escorted him back to his cell. The whole time, Grey studied the half-breed closely. '''Malak: '''As they walked, Malak couldnt help himself but stop to stare down a side hallway. He pressed his lips together and glanced once at Grey. “Farris was a good man…” he said, almost as if he didnt know why he was saying so, or where he was getting at with the comment. '''Grey Bergman: '“Opie told me how you four…were…well…” Grey trailed off…not sure how to complete that sentence given Malak’s outburst not too long ago. “I’m sure both of your sons were good men, especially Farris.” 'Malak: '“He was a white knight of sorts. Fighting evil in anyway he could. Not subtle or cautious about it in the least…” Malak looked wistful, distracted. “Practically flamboyant. And full of more passion and righteous anger than I could ever dream of having.” His eyebrows lowered. “Now he eats people…he’s the complete opposite of what he once was…” He met Grey’s eyes again. And for a moment, he looked like her, a regular parent. “What would it be like…for you…to have your child look at you, and know that that’s what they want to do…?” 'Grey Bergman: 'The Chief stared at Malak, as the guards stared in complete silence waiting for Grey to comment. For a moment, Malak looked like a regular parent…a father, who was genuinely concerned for one of his sons. She thought about her own children…Sven, Dagny, and Kari…if one or all of three of them were subjected to what Farris was subjected to. It made her stomach churn at the very thought of one of them looking at her and Brandt and having this urge to eat them. Her heart broke at that thought. “I don’t know what I would do,” she finally said. Part 3 'Malak: '“And…either do I…” Malak acknowledged, and lowered his head, his voice as grim as ever. “And that’s why you can dictate what we do here in confidence chief…Because what do any of us have left now, but to live our next stage of life?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey was about to respond when something that Malak said about his son, Farris stopped her in her tracks… ''“Now he eats people…he’s the complete opposite of what he once was…” That sounded eerily similar to what Rhenco said about… “Have you ever wondered what it would be like if a High Central mage suddenly found themselves fancying half breeds? What it would be like to carve out your lovers wrists and feel oh so good while doing it? To prey on your children? For an avid hunter to suddenly live among the animals they once stalked? That…is what Red Card does…and it has, no, cure.” The idea struck her like lightning, and she looked up in time to see Malak being guided by into the cell. She quickly stopped the guards. “Wait a minute, Malak,” she said, “your son…Farris…did…did Rhenco use the Red Card on him?” '''Malak: '''Malak froze, and turned on her. His eyes were wide but his lips tight shut. His gaze flickered, and then his mouth shuddered as he spoke. “W-we all fell eventually…we all succumbed…holding on to one another just didnt cut it after a while.” He shook his head. “B-but Farris was always the strongest, despite how young he was. He always spoke up- gave us-…but he was the first too go…unexpectedly, and when that happened we all…” All color suddenly drained from his face, and then he turned bright red. Malak let out a bellow as two of his legs came up to elbow the gaurds under their chins, and then he tore off down toward the lower cells. “Rhenco!” He screamed in pure rage. 'Grey Bergman: '“Malak, STOP!!” Grey screamed as she ran after him with the guards and Shadow not too far behind her. “MALAK! STOP!! Hold on a minute!!” '''Malak: '''But Malak didnt heed her. He exploded into the lower area. “Where are you!?”' Rhenco was already stepping up to the bars. “Hello Malak…” he crooned. “What can I do for you ba-” Rhenco’s face contacted with the bars as Malak reached inside to grab his head and slam it into the metal between them. “My son! My son!” Malak roared as he slammed the man’s face repeatedly into the bars. “You put that repugnant syrup of a creation into my favorite child!” By now Rhenco’s face dripped freely with blood, the center of his face starting to cave in like fruit pressed to bedrock. “I found the catalyst…” he said around falling teeth. “And your acting out Malak…I wonder what I’ll have to do to you over th-a-arfgh.” Rhenco’s pulverized face reddened, and then set to a deeper purple as Malak’s strong hands squoze around his neck. “Like I care!” Malak snarled. “Its been too long since I strangled you to death Rhenco!” '''Grey Bergman: '“I NEED MY HUSBAND!” Grey shouted to one of the guards standing by. “GET BRANDT HERE NOW!” “Yes, Chief!” he replied. She and Shadow wasted no time in running over to where Malak stood. The Chief could see that he was strangling Rhenco…what she wished she could do after he kidnapped Sven. However, given the man’s aversion to death…it would be meaningless. Grey ran up to Malak grabbing his arms in hopes to pull him away. “Malak, listen to me!” she said firmly. “This is not going to help Farris! You know this won’t kill him for good. Believe me, I know what you’re going through. I wanted to do the same thing when he took Sven and threatened him, but it won’t fix anything. Let go!” 'Malak: '“With…pleasure…” Malak snarled, and then crushed Rhenco’s windpipe with his thumbs before letting him go with a shove. Rhenco fell to the hard stone floor, dying, his face like pulp, and his throat making a wet clicking noise as he tried and failed to draw breath. Malak back away from him coldly, and then his temper flared again and he wrenched his arm away from Grey, and kicked the doors so hard dust drifted from the ceiling. “You scrape yourself up! You put yourself back together Rhenco! I will burn you every day they fuck up badly enough to allow me access here! I swear on my life I will!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Malak, stop!” Grey pleaded getting in between Rhenco and Malak trying to hide her satisfaction in seeing Rhenco in pain on the floor. However, she knew it wouldn’t last for long. “Malak, listen…I know you’re hurting. I know, but there might be a chance to save him…to save Farris.” 'Malak: '''Malak staggered a step back from her. “W-what? Red card has no cure! What could you possibly mean by that?!” '''Grey Bergman: '“Think about it!” Grey said with great confidence. “This is Rhenco, we’re talking about here. He would say anything to discourage his victims…to make them feel hopeless. Just think…about what you said about Farris. You told me he is the opposite of who he was, right?” 'Malak: '“Yes…” Malak said with a bewildered nod. “But he always tells the truth so what good does it do us?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Exactly…he always tells the truth,” Grey said with a smile on her face. The answer was slowly coming to her, and it filled her with glee. “Think…Farris’s current…condition…is essentially who he is now, right?” “Grey?” Brandt said running down the stairs to get to his wife. One of the soldiers found him telling him that Grey needed his help with Malak. “I got here as soon as I could–” he stopped short when he saw Grey and Malak…and Rhenco in his cell, “What is going on here?” “Hold on, Brandt,” Grey said quickly. “I’ll explain in a bit.” 'Malak: '''Malak backed away from the two of them almost defensively. “Yes…yes he’s devoid of his flare…his sense of justice and gentleness to the innocent. And yeah, eating people was not even close to anything he ever wanted to do…but ''why?!” 'Grey Bergman: '“The Red Card…Malak,” Grey said, “Rhenco…said that it makes you do the opposite, so that must mean…that if used again…you become the opposite once again.” “Wait…what?!” Brandt asked in complete shock. 'Rhenco: '''Bloodied hands shot out from the bars and yanked Grey backwards. Rhenco’s long fingers wrapped around her neck as his finger nails began to dig into her throat from behind. His shuddering, bleeding face pressed against the bars over her shoulder as he desperately tried to stop her from talking. '''Brandt Felman: '“GREY!” Brandt shouted at the top of his lungs. “THE CHIEF IS BEING ATTACKED! I NEED BACK-UP!!” a guard shouted. Grey did not have any time to react as Rhenco suddenly grabbed her neck from behind…immediately cutting off her breathing. Within seconds, she was suddenly gasping for air and grabbing Rhenco’s hands trying to pry them off her neck. She could feel his fingernails digging into her neck. “Die!” “C-Can’t….breathe…” she gasped. “Need…air….he-help…Wa-Warren…Shad—Shadow…King—-” “You really think they can hear you? Over all of this music? Oh no, dear Lady Grey… you’re going to die alone… I’m going to enjoy this…” “Get ''away from her!”'' “LET HER GO!” her husband shouted as she continued to gasp for air. Brandt and Shadow wasted no time in running over to them. Brandt raised his sword and brought it down on Rhenco’s hands. Shadow roared with great intensity and fired a plasma blast at Rhenco. 'Rhenco: '''Rhenco’s crushed throat make a guttural rattle as his hands fell to the floor, and then almost a ripping, gagging noise as he was knocked back into the far wall, ablaze within the second. He flailed around for an agonizing handful of moments, and then fell dead. Malak watched in numb shock, pushing himself further into the corner. He then shook himself, and took a cautious pace forward. “Cheif…?” He breathed, looking to see if she was alright. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey heard muffled shouts from all around her. She tried to shout for help…for someone to save her, but she still couldn’t breathe. Was this it? Was she going to die at the hands of Rhenco…in the prison…in front of everyone? There were dots forming in her vision before the Chief finally felt herself falling to the floor and being caught in a pair of strong arms. It didn’t take long for her to start coughing. “Grey!” Brandt shouted as he tossed his sword aside and caught his wife as she fell forward coughing. Brandt would never admit it, but that was the most beautiful sound he heard after watching her get strangled. Shadow quickly joined them watching Grey as she held onto Brandt coughing for air. She crooned sadly as she nuzzled Grey’s head. Grey tried to reassure them that she was okay, but she continued to cough. '''Malak: '''Malak watched the two of them, and for a second his eyes became distracted and he looked towards the exit. He then came back to the present, and stopped his former advance. He had no reason to get near them after all. He turned to the cell, seeing Rhenco’s charred body slowly crumbling away. “He’s leaving…” he said almost to himself, and then snorted as he thought of the man’s desperate reaction. “He running away. ” He shook his head. “Over ten years of seeing how he reacts…how he makes people do what he wants…your rebellion somehow made him surrender, scream, and now run…maybe you’ll all kill him once and for all too one day…” '''Grey Bergman: '“That…” Grey said as she finally managed to catch her breath, “just…proves…my…theory.” Brandt chuckled and shook his head. “You figured out his biggest trick yet,” he said. Could his wife be any more amazing? “Are you okay?” Grey nodded as she continued to catch her breath. The last time this happened…she broke down crying, but that girl was gone. She wasn’t going to give Rhenco that satisfaction. 'Malak: '“So we just…give him more?” Malak asked in disbelief, and then nearly scoffed at the simplicity. “When can we start? Do you still have his vial?” 'Brandt Felman: '“Uh…you might want to give her a minute…” Brandt said as he helped Grey to her feet. “She was just strangled. We…” “No, Brandt, I’m…I’m okay,” she managed to say as she got better control of her breathing. “The vial is in our house, I have it hidden in a special place. Let’s just get out of here.” She turned to face Rhenco’s body. “I don’t want to be here when he comes back to life.” “Alright, let’s go,” Brandt said as he began to guide Grey with Shadow at her side. 'Malak: '''Malak gave what sounded like a satisfied huff. “He wont reform here. He wasnt pretending for the sake of some game when he surrendered.” He motioned to Shadows still smoking nostrils. “And the dragon reminded him why. His whole game is changed now thanks to this. I’ve never seen him pitted against an opponent that actually stood a chance…and neither has he. He’s just as wary of you as you are of him now…” The half breed cautiously walked back over to the guards, who looked none to pleased over their bruised jaws. “I’ll uh…I’ll go back and wait for whatever is in store for me over this…just please…please see if you can cure Farris.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Don’t worry about it,” Grey said shaking her head. She didn’t have the mind set to punish him for punching the guards. If anything, she would have to think about it later. “Just let them take you back to your cell, and I promise we will try to cure him, you have my word.”